


L'offerta

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Riscrivere il futuro che una scelta sbagliata aveva distrutto tanti anni prima, sprofondandolo in un abisso senza fine di dolore.</em>È il seguito di “Affetto”.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	L'offerta

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 26 aprile 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** One-shot  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** drammatico, introspettivo, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale, Minerva  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** _Riscrivere il futuro che una scelta sbagliata aveva distrutto tanti anni prima, sprofondandolo in un abisso senza fine di dolore._ È il seguito di “Affetto”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  885/3  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida “[Sette giorni per un sorriso](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)” lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi.

\- No, non posso! – ribadì di nuovo Severus, secco.  
\- Perché no? – insistette ancora la Guaritrice, testarda, uno strano sorriso di sfida sulle labbra.  
 _Sorrideva sempre, Elyn: ma come diavolo faceva?_  
\- Lo sai benissimo: dopo quel tremendo anno come Preside dei Mangiamorte, come potrei tornare a Hogwarts? – mormorò, la voce soffocata dal dolore. – Chi mai mi vorrebbe? Come potrei…  
\- Minerva ti vuole, - ribatté decisa la maga, - ed è sicura che ti vogliano anche studenti e genitori: hai sentito ciò che ti ha detto!  
\- Non la voglio quella stupida onorificenza! – sbottò Severus. - Non me la…  
\- Non azzardarti a dire che non meriti l’Ordine di Merlino di Prima Classe! – lo interruppe Elyn, i chiari occhi nocciola che lampeggiavano.  
Però sorrideva, sorrideva ancora, con quelle sue bellissime e sensuali labbra.  
 _Il mago non voleva discutere, no, voleva solo baciarla. Subito._  
E lei fu tra le sue braccia, come sempre capace di intuire i suoi pensieri anche senza più leggerli nei suoi occhi neri.  
La desiderava, tanto, ma sapeva di non avere ancora abbastanza forze per amarla come voleva lui, con tutta la devota e instancabile dedizione del suo amore. Doveva aspettare, ancora: era costretto ad accontentarsi di quei languidi baci appassionati che, il desiderio, sapevano solo farlo aumentare a dismisura…  
Chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò al bacio, dolce e ardente, da togliergli il fiato, da farlo impazzire mentre la stringeva sempre più forte a sé insinuando le dita tra i bottoni del camice verde acido a cercare la serica pelle nuda.  
La voleva, sì, la voleva, con tutta la virile esuberanza del suo corpo ritornato alla vita. Ed Elyn lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo, e ne approfittava, anche…  
A fatica si sciolse dal bacio e, ansante, rimase ad osservarla, sempre stringendola al proprio corpo che urlava di desiderio.  
\- Accetterai? – sussurrò la maga, il malizioso sorriso sempre sulle labbra invitanti che sapevano di vittoria.  
Come poteva dirle di no? Come poteva resistere se nel riflesso delle chiare iridi nocciola vedeva nere fiamme di passione divampare incontrollate nei propri occhi? Come poteva non accontentare la donna che, conoscendo ogni sua più orribile colpa, lo aveva perdonato e lo amava?  
Tornò a sfiorarle le labbra, con languida dolcezza:  
\- Sì, - rispose in un ardente sussurro colmo di voluttà, - sì, adorabile strega, perché non so negarti nulla…  
Elyn sorrise vittoriosa, quindi di nuovo gli offrì le labbra, agognato premio della sua capitolazione, e mentre il mago scendeva a lambirle sussurrò:  
\- Preside…  
Il sospiro amaro che gli sfuggì ascoltando la parola non impedì a Severus di gustare a fondo anche quel secondo, lunghissimo, inebriante bacio che di nuovo lo lasciò senza fiato a rimirare la sua bellissima Elyn che sapeva comprendere ogni suo pensiero. E recondito desiderio.  
Preside.  
 _Di nuovo._  
Eroe di guerra, Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe.  
 _Lui, lui che aveva ucciso._  
Severus scosse il capo e socchiuse gli occhi per un istante, tremando appena.  
 _A Hogwarts._  
Un lungo sospiro uscì dalle sue labbra sottili, colmo dell’amarezza dei ricordi e della sofferenza di un’intera vita: la speranza del futuro di un bimbo, l’illusione d’amore e di potere di un adolescente, la morte del sogno di un giovane uomo.  
Era stata la sua casa e la sua prigione. Il sogno e la disillusione. La caduta e la redenzione.  
Tutto tra quelle vecchie, possenti mura.  
Aveva sognato, aveva amato e aveva lottato. Poi aveva perduto, _tutto_. Anche la speranza ed il futuro. Ma era tornato a lottare, ad espiare le sue colpe rischiando ogni giorno la vita, senza più cercare alcun  futuro ma solo vivendo degli strazianti rimorsi del passato.  
 _Minerva gli aveva offerto la carica di Preside di Hogwarts._  
In pratica gliela aveva quasi imposta: diceva di sentirsi vecchia, di non farcela più. E qualcuno doveva pur occuparsi della scuola, qualcuno in cui riponesse fiducia. E lui era l’unico, di cui si fidasse pienamente, in grado di ricoprire quella gravosa carica.  
Ma non era così. Minerva mentiva. Mentiva spudoratamente. E la vecchia insegnante non cercava neanche di nascondergli la menzogna, mentre gli sorrideva con affetto, felice di quel figlio creduto perduto ed invece ritrovato.  
Minerva aveva voluto regalargli di nuovo un futuro, per farsi perdonare l’odio di cui lo aveva inondato per tutto l’anno scolastico precedente.  
Severus scosse piano la testa, sempre fissando in silenzio Elyn, lasciando che capisse fino in fondo i suoi pensieri grazie alla sua rara sensibilità di Legilimante, quella che le aveva permesso di scoprire tutto il passato del mago quando era arrivato al San Mungo, delirante di febbre avvelenata dopo il morso di Nagini.  
 _Povera Minerva, senza alcuna colpa…_  
Tornare a Hogwarts, Preside.  
 _Riscrivere il futuro che una scelta sbagliata aveva distrutto tanti anni prima, sprofondandolo in un abisso senza fine di dolore._  
Minerva glielo aveva offerto, accorata, aveva insistito davanti al suo reciso rifiuto, ancora e ancora.  
Le labbra di Elyn si stavano aprendo nel suo meraviglioso sorriso, _dolce e bello_.  
Sapeva di avere vinto.  
 _Minerva gli aveva offerto il futuro. Con tutto il suo affetto_  
 _Ed Elyn era riuscita a farglielo accettare. Con tutto il suo amore._  
Severus dischiuse le labbra nel suo sorriso, dedica di _dolce passione_ per la donna che amava, quindi l’attirò di nuovo tra le braccia, con delicato impeto, e le sfiorò ancora le labbra, tremante di desiderio, sorridendo al futuro:  
\- Ti amo…  



End file.
